Why Me?
by I'dPreferToRemainAnonymous
Summary: when all seems lost, will percy pull through the endless abyss of depression. Vague summary i know, Rated T/M just incase for gore and cursing R


What Have We Become?

**Hiya, Err this is sorta my first fanfic, I would appreciate feedback, even burns would be welcome as long as there's some recognition, but yeah anyways this is a sort of introduction into the story. Set Just after House of Hades BTW it's not cannon Couples as you will see later on ;-).**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, as saddening as that is to admit**

**Chapter 1**

**Victoria Concordia Crescit**

**Percy**

The losses of the Final battle with Gaia had been heavy on both the Roman side and the Greek side; however though many fell to the giants, Gaia had been forced back into her slumber by the combined efforts of the two sides. Among the fallen lay Jason Grace the son of Jupiter and Co-Praetor of the Romans, Frank Zhang the legionnaire of the fifth cohort and Son of Mars and Annabeth, my lovely, vicious girlfriend.

With The survivors being Teleported one by one back to Olympus along with the Athena Parthenos, not one person, including myself, looked eager to do anything except cry and mourn the death of their friends. I looked over to Hazel and Piper who were consoling each other, their loss taking its toll. Leo had lost his ship and his best friend. For once he looked sombre and wasn't joking around. All in all our little group of survivors wouldn't have looked out of place in a morgue. Even the Demi-gods who hadn't visited Olympus before, Hazel and Reyna for example, were all too caught up in their own grief to notice the beautiful arches and statues that had been created since the Titan war last August. It was hard to appreciate anything when you had seen the horrors of the battle field and some of your best friends being ripped apart by giants, or burned up by Greek fire, like a fish floundering out of water **(Praise if you get that reference).** As Zeus Stood up, as per usual praising the Demi-gods and going on to how much of a struggle it would have been if the gods hadn't of intervened. As this point the remainders of the seven and their numerous companions looked up at him, astounded at his arrogance. 'Get your head out of your ass Zeus' I heard from the back of the room as we turned we saw Nico, with what could only be considered as a half scowl half smirk, as it stood it became infectious and most of us started giggling uncontrollably, with the exception of me, at Nico's undecided facial features and blatant show of disrespect to the lord of the skies, and although it was uncalled for it seemed to have been the only thing that could lighten the mood and, at that moment, it seemed as if everything could get better, if only for a few minutes. With that out of the way, a very pissed off looking Zeus started to reward the campers, changing aspect depending on who he was rewarding. Now i was thinking,'' he's obviously gonna offer godhood again, and ive already refused it once after the second titan war.'' As i was pondering this i was oblivious to their efforts to try and get my attention.

It took almost 5 minutes and Nico waving frantically in front of my face to finally get me out of my daydream.

'Geez Perce, you nearly gave me a heart attack, ive lost enough friends today, i don't need to lose my favourite cousin' Nico sighed thankfully

'Sorry Nico, Just got things on my mind, you get me?' I replied once again becoming distracted, and staring off again

'he's gone again everyone' Zeus huffed.

'PERCY!' Thalia screamed down my poor, innocent ear, snapping me out of my daydreams once and for all.

'Well now that my nephew is back in the land of the living' Zeus boomed, making everyone scowl at him once again.' I do believe that it's time to reward him for his efforts in this war, however since we offered him godhood last time, and refused it, I don't think he would accept it this time around either'

The council looked at each other, nodding in agreement, and it was true, I wouldn't have accepted godhood because I still wouldn't have accepted their offer.

I took a moment to contemplate my request; however the council didn't have to wait long until my decision was made. 'Well I assume the same deal as the titan war?' I asked and Zeus nodded replying 'If its within reason and within power our then of course, but I assume it's not something that will benefit you?'. Another moment passed, with all the other demi-gods except for Nico, Thalia and Reyna being deadly silent, the other three putting bets on what i would ask for.

'Well to put it simply Uncle, all I ask for is a blessing, a simple one really... I wish to die'

To say they looked shocked was an understatement, Everyone, with the exception of Ares, had their mouths open wider than the Brooklyn tunnel (im not a new Yorker, hell im not even American so don't kill me if i get it wrong) and it was almost comical. I was tempted to shout 'syke' but i don't think that would have went down well with Zeus the ever pissed off and his man hating daughters.

'b-b-but Perseus w-w-hhy would you have reason for this?' my father, Poseidon, stuttered, looking almost as pale as Hades in the middle of winter.

'Simple Father, as you can see, there is nothing to live for anymore, when you watch your girlfriend get wrenched out of your arms by half a dozen _Laistrygonian_and torn apart in front of your very eyes' at this revelation Athena looked Disgusted and literally as green as my eyes. 'However thats not all, when you have witnessed numerous best friends getting murdered by monsters, have their life snatched away and burned slowly, causing immense pain to themselves and everyone around them, it gets to a point where i just cant stand it...'

'...But percy...' my Fathers attempt was futile as i was on a roll, my eyes getting a faint green glow to them, similar to what happens during huge and very tiring battle.

'i ask for you to respect my wish and allow me to join my uncle in the underworld' i muttered, sadness edging every word I spoke

'Sorry Perseus we cannot allow one of our best Demi-Gods to just throw their life away' Zeus reasoned with me, followed by a chorous of umms, and yeahs from the council and demi-gods.

'will you grant me another wish then uncle?' i asked, hoping that he agrees.

'well yes anything but your death and i mean anything within our power of course' zeus repeated, looking relieved

'well uncle i want Hades and Hestia to have thrones on Olympus again, because gods know, you all need Hestia's level head and Hades' reasoning to straighten out your council meetings, i would also like all the prisoners such as Leto and Calypso to be released, as they have done nothing wrong, its not their fault they are titans, and finally i would like to Become Champion for both Hades and Hestia, as i believe its time they got their due respect' my last statement shocking both of the Gods at hand, but leaving them grinning like a madman (*Cough* Octavian*Cough*) as they gave their consent.

**Sorry if its horrible, i cant put it any longer as i have seriously messed my right hand up and its a pain to type with, this first chapter was meant to be put up yesterday but my hand has been in pain. I will try to update when i can, and i hope you enjoyed my first Chapter...**

**Yours**

**I'dPreferToRemainAnonymous**

**P.S as you can see this isn't a Percabeth, there are just too many out there, so what im proposing is one of three girls**

**Piper**

**Hazel**

**Or **

**Reyna**


End file.
